Unlikely Family Reunion
by KagomeSere
Summary: AU What if Baelfire had found baby Emma in real world? What if he had taken her and raised her? When Emma takes her son Henry back to Storybrooke, she doesn't go alone, she brings her adopted big 'brother' Baelfire as well. How will this reunion go? Most of all how will Mr. Gold react to see the saviour's brother?
1. Prologue

**Unlikely Family Reunion**

Ahem...although I have quiet a few stories unfinished, this idea kept bugging me so I couldn't resist.

Summary: AU What if Baelfire had found baby Emma in real world? What if he had taken her and raised her? When Emma takes her son Henry back to Storybrooke, she doesn't go alone, she brings her adopted big 'brother' Baelfire as well. How will this reunion go? Most of all how will Mr. Gold react to see the saviour's brother?!

Main Cast:

Emma Swan= Jennifer Morrison

Henry= Jared S Gilmore

Gold/Rumpelstiltskin = Robert Carlyle

Snow White/Mary= Ginnifer Goodwin

Charming/David= Josh Dallas

Evil Queen Regina= Lana Parrilla

And my ideal cast for Adult Baelfire is...**Drew Fuller**

Adult Baelfire=Drew Fuller

**NOTE= For the sake of my story, when Baelfire went to land without magic he was 10 YEARS OLD! AND Baelfire has only been in the real world for a week before he stumbles into baby Emma.**

* * *

**Prologue**

****In the middle of nowhere at a street, a crying could be heard from a bundle. No one seemed to be around to help the defenseless child. Suddenly there was some rustling and a 10 year old boy came out of the forest near the road. He looked at the new born girl with wide eyes. He had brown hair and hazel eyes.

He had only been in this world for a week and was trying his best to adjust, running mostly so he could learn the ways of this new world when while wandering he heard the cry coming from the little girl. Not wanting for her to be in pain, Baelfire cautiously went to her, leaned over her and picked the baby up. He read the name on the blanket which spelled _'Emma'_

__But that wasn't the only thing that was different. As soon as he touched Emma he felt a jolt, a spark of magic. This shocked him, he knew this world didn't have any magic, yet she felt familiar to him.

_Could it be possible she is from my world as well?_ Baelfire wondered

He remembered when he came here, he had also appeared in this exact street

Emma stopped crying when he took her and looked at her through misty eyes, filled with trust which baffled the 10 year old.

Baelfire bit his lips, he knew he should give Emma to an adult, he was new in this world, he wouldn't know what to do, he was still trying to somehow adapt but the way she looked at her pulled at him and he sighed.

"I'll protect you" said Baelfire

He would, somehow he would find a way. His father may have backed down and abandoned him but he wont do the same with her.

And so Baelfire left with the saviour of his previous world. However he did not see the seven year old boy who also appeared as soon as he was 20 feet away from the spot he found Emma...


	2. Chapter 1

Unlikely Family Reunion

Recap= So for recap of the changes so far, Baelfire has been in the real world for a week and he found baby Emma on the street and decided to take her in. He has suspicion that Emma is from the fairy tale world because he felt the magic from her but he's not sure. Pinocchio went in after Emma was put in the wardrope, but when he came out Baelfire already took Emma with him. So Pinocchio will have to make it out on his own. Baelfire didn't see Pinocchio.

Main Cast so far:

Jennifer Morrison= Emma Swan

Jared S Gilmore= Henry

Robert Carlyle=Gold/Rumpelstiltskin

Ginnifer Goodwin=Snow White/Mary

Josh Dallas=Charming/David

Lana Parrilla= Evil Queen Regina

Eion Bailey= Pinocchio/August Booth

**Drew Fuller**=Adult Baelfire/Brandon Baelfire Swan.

**In this chapter, there will be the time jump, fast forward 28 years. Emma's personality will be slightly different because she wasn't alone, she has had Baelfire as her guardian and her brother but she's still has the same job. Baelfire has changed his name and it's **_"Brandon Baelfire Swan"_** because he knows that his name is unusual he changed his name to fit in the world. **

Emma's Age= 28

Baelfire/Brandon's Age= 38

Emma's job is a **Jails bondperson** and Baelfire is a **Doctor, **and he works in a hospital in Boston.

* * *

Far away in Boston, walking inside a very spacious apartment, was a woman who appeared to be in late 20's, probably around 27 or 28. She had platinum blonde hair which was long and seemed to be illuminous blonde as well, looking almost golden because of the lighting inside the apartment, had hazel brown eye colour and she wore a red dress. However her expression was a contrast to her initial angelic appearance. She was scowling, appearing to be angry, muttering curses under her breath and in her hand she held a red shoe with broken heel.

She chucks her bag on the table when suddenly a loud commotion startles her out of her bad mood.

"Happy Birthday!" shouted the ever so familiar voice of a male and Emma turned around to see a male standing there.

He looked well built, appearing to be the height of 6'1. He had brown hair, which appeared to be slightly longer and had bangs on his forehead. He had hard brown eyes, which were lite up with amusement as he looked at Emma. His arms were folded as he was standing infront of the couch but on the coffee table just infront of him, was a big, black forest cake with 'Happy Birthday Emma' written on it.

Emma seemed surprised by his appearance but a smile immediately lite up her face as she saw him.

"I thought you weren't off work until 12 Bae" said Emma surprised at looking at her brother

"I took time off" said Baelfire as he looked at her smiling at which Emma simply laughed and walked towards him and sat on the couch, after which Baelfire also sat down.

Emma knew that he wasn't her brother by blood, not biologically but still he was her family. He was the one who cared for her and literally raised her. When she became 18 she tried to find out about her birth parents but didn't find any lead, the only thing she ever found was her finding. He had found her and then never left her side. Though Baelfire and her were bounced around from crappy foster parents to even more crappy foster parents, Baelfire was always with her and took care of her. He even protected her from her previous foster father who was a little too touchy for her likeness. But when Baelfire became 18, he took her with him and officially adopted her, as his sister. Since then they had been together.

Though she struggled, the only thing that got her through was her brother. He was the one who supported her when she made that hard decision 10 years ago.

"Make a wish" said Baelfire looking Emma with excitement that made her shake her head but none the less laughed as well because of his enthusiasm.

"You seem more excited about my birthday than me" said Emma looking at him but none the less she looked at the cake, closed her eyes and blew out the candles.

After that she opened her eyes and cut the cake. Just then a mischevious glint appeared in her eyes and she looked at Baelfire. He recognized that look and looked at her cautiously, but before he could even react, Emma lunged at him with a piece of cake and smashed it on his face.

He looked surprised but didn't want to back down and playfully glared at her. He then lunged for the cake, but Emma took it away before he could get it, when the doorbell rang. Both siblings were surprised by the surprising noise, as they didn't know of anyone who would come at their apartment. Emma put down the cake and made her way to the door, while Baelfire decided to clean his face and went towards the bathroom instead.

When Emma opened the door, whatever she had been expecting, it certainly wasn't what she saw, or who she saw.

Because standing outside their apartment door, was a kid. He appeared to be 10 years old kid, who had brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a brown hoodie and was staring at her with a big, happy grin. Emma blinked, and blinked and then decided to finally speak up.

"Uh...I think you got the wrong door kiddo" said Emma

The boy looked confused before he spoke up

"Are you Emma Swan?" he asked with a hopeful gaze that caught her by surprise

"Yeah" she confirmed him and as soon as she did that, the big smile came back in his face "Who are you?" she asked cautiously

"My name is Henry, and I'm your son!" he answered, dropping the big bomb

Emma's jaw fell at his declaration and she was in such a shock that she couldn't stop Henry when he slipped under her arm and walked inside the apartment with ease.

Emma came out of her shock and started moving, turning around and following Henry.

"Whoa! Hey, kid, I don't have a son!" said Emma, her voice rising in volume and distinctly close to screeching.

At that minute, Baelfire came out of the bathroom, his face clean and as soon as he entered the living room, he was surprised to see their guest. The boy seemed to be 10 years old, but what caught Baelfire's attention were the boy's eyes. The boy's eyes were hazel, and they seemed to mirror Emma's eyes identically, so much that it was uncanny.

He walked towards them, Emma noticed him from the corner of her eyes but then she looked back at the kid. Henry didn't notice Baelfire behind him and started talking again.

"10 years ago you had a baby, you gave up that baby. _I am_ the baby, Henry!" said Henry pointing at himself

At this both Baelfire and Emma froze up, while Emma visibly paled.

Henry simply carried on walking and walked towards the kitchen.

"Do you have any juice?" he asked as he opened the fridge

Emma looked shaken and with one look at Baelfire, ran towards the bathroom to get hold of herself.

Baelfire sighed as he looked at the boy, the boy who was his nephew. He knew about Emma's pregnancy. 10 years ago Emma had came to him in tears as she told him of her boyfriend who fled when she had told him the news about her pregnancy. He had been surprised but none the less he supported his sister. But when Emma had her son, Emma had decided to give him up for adoption. Even though Baelfire had told her that he would provide for his nephew, Emma was adament that she wasn't ready to be a mom and wanted better for her son. Emma hadn't even laid her eyes on her son or even held him. At the time Baelfire had been livid that she didn't even look at her son but when the anger faded away he realized why she hadn't done it; because if Emma had laid her eyes on her fragile son she wouldn't have been able to give him up.

Now here was the said son and his nephew, casually drinking the juice he found on his own. It was then finally, Henry seemed to notice the second person in the room and turned to look Baelfire. Surprise was evident but curiosity was sparking in Henry's eyes and with an excited smile, he asked

"Are you my dad?" he asked looking at Baelfire

Baelfire at this chocked in shock and then started laughing

"No, god no, I'm Emma's brother" said Baelfire looking at Henry

At his statement Henry looked shocked, and disbelief shone in his face

"What? That's impossible" said Henry holding onto a book which Baelfire on then noticed on his nephews arm. The book appeared to be very big in size and infront of it, the title was there 'Once Upon A Time'.

_'A fairytale book' _he thought

Baelfire found it ironic at how wrong and inaccurate the fairytales was in this world. Everything was wrong in the stories, even the story about his father. Heck the fairytale the people in this world made up about 'Rumpelstiltskin' didn't even mention him! Baelfire didn't exist in these versions of the fairytale and he found that ridiculous. But thinking about his father brought up the old pains and he shut them down.

None the less Baelfire was surprised at Henry's reaction and spoke up even more

"I'm her adopted brother, not my blood but still Emma's my sister" explained Baelfire "I'm Brandon Swan"

At this statement Henry seemed to calm down and smile again, as if what he said seemed to make sense to him.

"Oh that explains it" Henry said looking at the cover of the Fairytale book in his hands

"So that means you're my Uncle! That's so cool, I have an Uncle!" said Henry seeming very excited and Baelfire smiled at the excitement

Finally Emma seemed to come out of the bathroom and seemed appeared to be calmer. She walked in the kitchen and saw Baelfire and Henry talking. She was struck at first at how easily they seemed to be bonding before she clamped herself up.

Henry noticed her mother coming

"We should probably get going" said Henry looking at Emma and then Baelfire

"Going where Henry?" asked Baelfire confused

"I want you two to come home with me" declared Henry looking at them

Baelfire looked surprised at that but Emma then moved towards the phone

"Okay that's it, I'm calling the cops" said Emma

At this Baelfire became angry and walked towards Emma, talking to Emma in calm but low voice

"You're calling the cops on your son?" asked Baelfire looking at Emma incredulously

"He could be lying" said Emma but she knew she was wrong, she knew that Henry was her son, she could see it in his face but she didn't want anything to do with him. She wanted to get rid of him, because of Henry stayed longer and she even became attached to Henry she won't be able to part with him.

"His not, and you know that" said Baelfire looking at Emma

Emma looked back at him but none the less didn't pick up the phone.

Henry seemed to break up the staring contest between them by speaking up

"Please come home with me" he asked again looking at the duo

Baelfire didn't mind at all but he was staring at Emma instead

Emma looked at her brother then at her long lost son. Looking at Henry's expression she sighed, and said the sentence she knew she will soon regret

"Fine, we'll come, where's home?" asked Emma sighing

"Storybrooke Maine!" said Henry, now delighted that she agreed, and started walking towards the door, Baelfire followed Henry and Emma followed the boys.

"Seriously? What kind of name is that!" asked Emma

When the trio were finally out the door, Emma turned around and locked the apartment

"Alrighty, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke then" said Baelfire looking at his nephew

* * *

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please do review guys!


End file.
